Summer Love
by xThatsJustMex
Summary: The Bolton's & Montez' are going to California for their vacation in the same Hotel, Grande Mucca. What will happen when Troy & Gabriella fall in love at first sight but live in different countries? TxG Not sure about the rating T-M. Please R&R! On Hiatus
1. Trailer

**Summer Love**

Trailer

**They met in summer**

_Shows Troy waving at Gabriella & she waving back_

**& promptly fell in Love**

_Shows them sitting together and talking_

**They were perfect for each other**

_Shows them swimming together in the Pool_

**But there was one problem**

_Shows Troy with teary eyes _"Brie, I'll never forget you! I promise!"

**He lived in the US... she in the UK**

_Shows Gabriella crying _"I'll never forget you either, Troy"

**Back in their country, they feel alone & depressed**

_Shows some of Gabriella's friends _"You wanna go shopping?" "No sorry... I'm not in the mood"

_Shows Troy's friends playing basketball & Chad walking over to him _"You wanna play basketball?" "Nah... not today" He walks away. "But he always plays...?_"_

**Sure they had contact... but only over the phone**

_Shows Gabriella talking to Troy on the phone _"Troy I miss you so much!" Gabriella starts crying. "No please Brie... don't cry. I miss you too"

**When the contact between broke her mother gets a new Job**

_Shows Gabriella's mom _"Sweety guess what! I got a new Job... in the US!"

**What will happen when Troy & Gabriella meet again?**

Surprises

_Shows Troy & Gabriella looking surprised at each other_

Love

_Shows Gabriella & Troy kissing _

Arguments

_Shows them having an argument at Gabriella's locker & Gabriella walking away_

Drama

_Shows them fighting really bad & Troy walking away_

Romance

_Shows Troy & Gabriella looking into each others eyes and smiling_

Jealousy

_Shows Ryan kissing Gabriella's hand & the two walking away while Troy watching_

_Switches to Troy & Sharpay who are talking together & Gabriella watching_

_**Starring...**_

Vanessa Hudgens

Zac Efron

Corbin Bleu

Ashley Tisdale

Lucas Grabeel

& Monique Coleman

**in SUMMER LOVE**

"**This just can't be Summer Love"**

by: xThatsJustMex


	2. You're Hot!

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

Summer Love

Summary:

The Bolton's & Montez' are going to California for their vacation in the same Hotel, Grande Mucca (made up). What will happen when Troy & Gabriella fall in love at first sight but live in different countries?

Chapter 1: You're hot!

**Troy's POV**

I said in my own hotel room (my parents' room was right next to mine) and watched TV. I flipped through the channels when my mother came in my room (she had a key to my room).

"Troy, your dad & I are going outside a little. You want to come with us?" she asked.

"No thanks mom. I'll stay a little longer here and then I'm going to check out the pool."

"Okay then... see you later." And with that she left with my dad.

**End of POV**

**Meanwhile with Gabriella**

**Gabi's POV**

I walked to my mom's room in my bathing suit with a light dress over them. I opened the door with the key that I had for my mom's room and walked in.

"Hey mom. I'm going to the pool now 'kay?"

"Okay sweety! Be careful and have fun!" she said.

I walked outside the room not knowing what would happen to me...

**At the Pool**

As I walked outside the sun hit me. It was so hot. Anyway I looked around and saw almost everyone lying on a towel. I wanted to get one too but didn't saw any. So I started to search for help. Then suddenly I noticed a boy lying in the sun. He listened music on his iPod and I walked to him.

Damn! He was hot!!

"Excuse me?" He opened his eyes. God he had beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes?" He looked me over then smirked. I tried to focus on my question.

"Can you tell me where I can get a towel?"

"Sure" He explained the way to me but I got only the half way cause the other half time I had to stare in his eyes.

"You understand?" he finally said.

"Yeah I think I got it" I smiled at him. "Thank You" I started to stare in his eyes again.

"You're welcome" he answered and smiled back. Then he held out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Troy" I smiled and shook his hand

"Gabriella"

**End of POV**

**Troy's POV**

_Damn she's hot! _That was the first thought that I had of her.

"So with who are you here? Alone, with a friend or so?" I hoped that she would not say with my boyfriend.

"With my mom. And you?" I was relieved.

"With my parents" I paused a little "Do you have a boyfriend?" She giggled. I loved that sound.

"Why do you ask? Interested?" I laughed nervously.

"No no I didn't mean it like that... Anyway do you?" She laughed again.

"No I don't. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope. How long are you gonna stay here?" I asked.

"2 weeks. You?"

"Too." After a while she had to go.

"Um I have to go now"

"Oh yeah... You wanna eat something later? With me?" I asked nervously again. I didn't even know that I could be nervous in my whole life. But she smiled.

"Sure! That would be fun" she answered. I smiled back

"Cool. What's your room number?"

"210"

"Okay then I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah. See you later then. Nice meeting you Troy."

"Bye" She walked away but turned around once more and waved to me. I waved back and laid down again on my towel.

"Gabriella" I whispered to myself. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

**End of POV**

* * *

**So how was it? Bad? Good? Tell me what you think! I'll only continue if I get 3+ Reviews : & I know it's so short but I'd like to know what you think! The next one's are a way longer than this! :)**

**Much Love**

**JaSMiiN x3**


	3. London & LA

**Thanks for the Reviews! I thought I wouldn't get one but I got 4 :) & I'm happy about that! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own High School Musical**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Summer Love

Chapter 2: London & L.A.

**With Gabriella**

**Gabi's POV**

As I walked back in my room I had a big smile on my face. I had feeling that it was because of Troy.

"Gabi are you here?" I heard my mom's voice coming from the door.

"Yes I'm back" I shouted back. She opened the door and walked in.

"Why the big smile?" she asked confused. I blushed.

"Mom I'm gonna eat something with Troy later" She smirked.

"Who's Troy?" I blushed more.

"A guy"

"Ah thanks I would've never thought that if you didn't told me!" She rolled her eyes.

"Okay but be careful okay?"

"Sure mom. As careful as always" We talked for a while then she left and I started getting ready.

**End of POV**

**With Troy**

**Troy's POV**

I walked in my room, throwing my iPod on the bed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Troy, it's mom. Are you there?" I opened the door.

"Mom I'm gonna go eat something with a girl I met at the Pool earlier" She smiled.

"Is she nice?"

"I don't know her much but she seems really nice"

"Okay. Have fun!" she said and walked to her and my dad's room. I closed the door and walked in the bathroom. I looked in the mirror.

"You so gonna get that girl, man" I said to myself. You know I'm more like the Player-Guy and the word "nervous" is actually not really in my vocabulary. That's why it felt so strange today at the Pool. Anyway tonight she was gonna fall for me. That was for sure. It didn't really matter if I'm nervous or not. I got every girl I want and she was actually the one that I wanted most.

**Later...**

I checked myself in the mirror again. I sure looked hot. So I made my way over to the door, walked outside, closed the door and started walking to room number 210.

**End of POV**

**With Gabi**

**Gabi's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I didn't looked like I wanted to. But whatever. I didn't had much time to think about it 'cause minutes later it knocked on the door. _It's him!_

I grabbed my little bag and ran over to the door. I opened it and there he stood. He leaned against the wall with his one foot against it and the other standing on the floor. He looked so hot.

"Hey. You look... wow you look really beautiful" I blushed and closed the door.

"Thanks. You look... um..." I tried to find the right word. Hot? Sexy? Divine? He walked over to me.

"How about hot?" This side of him was different to me. He didn't seem like the Player today. I was afraid for a moment 'cause I didn't wanted to be just "fling" for him and only god knows why.

"Appropriate" I said "Where are we actually going?" Troy took my hand and started walking to the elevator.

"I found a cool restaurant here but it's a little way to it so I thought why don't we take the Limo?" I was surprised and happy.

"A Limo?! How? You mean... here?" He smiled.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Wow Troy... I didn't knew you have so much money" He looked at me offended. I realized what I just said.

"Oh no no no that's not what I meant! I-" He laughed and put one finger on my lips.

"It's okay I get it" he said and pushed the button.

**End of POV**

**Troy's POV**

Gabriella and I stepped into the elevator and I pushed some more buttons to get us down to the lobby. I leaned against the wall and mustered her. She was so beautiful with her long, wavy hair falling down over her shoulders and her light make-up that she used. And her big brown eyes. They were beautiful. I totally lost it when I stared into them. But fortunately I could control myself in the right moment.

As the elevator stopped I took her hand again and walked outside. First she looked at our hands, then in my eyes. She smiled. God I loved her smile.

"You have a beautiful smile, Gabriella" I said and noticed that she blushed a little. I smirked.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome" I answered and opened the door for her to go out.

"Thanks again" she said and smiled at me. I just smiled back.

"You're welcome again" Suddenly I heard her gasp and turned to her.

"What's wrong?" I said, worried a little.

"The Limo! It's so... oh my god! I can't believe I'll really drive in that!" she said. I chuckled.

The driver stood in front of the door and opened it for me and Gabriella to go in.

"Thank you" I said and climbed in the Limo after Gabriella. He closed the door and I turned to her.

"So? You like?" I asked.

"I love!" she said and hugged me. I was surprised but sure hugged her back.  
"Thanks"

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For making me driving in a limo" she answered.

"Nah... my pleasure" She smiled and leaned against my shoulder while I put my arm around her and pulled her closer.

The ride was silence but that wasn't a big deal. I tried to focus on the dinner and after. The Limo stopped and the door got open. I stepped out and offered my hand for Gabriella. She took it gracefully and stepped out too.

"I come back in 3 hours?" the driver asked. I looked at Gabriella.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked.

"Sure" she said and I nodded to the driver. He got back in drove away.  
"Well... why are we still standing here if we could be inside?" she asked and I laughed.

"You're impatiently aren't you?"

"And what if I am?" she said back and placed her hands on her hips. I laughed again.

"Come on let's go" I began to walk to the entrance. Gabriella walked fast to me and took my hand.

The dinner went great. We laughed, talked and had fun.

"We have 30 minutes left till he comes back. You wanna go around on the beach a while?" I asked her.  
"Yeah sure" she answered.

We walked hand in hand around the beach not talking. Gabriella had her shoes in her left hand and her feet in the sea. Minutes later I broke the silence.

"Where do you live?" I asked curious.

"London. You?" I abruptly stopped walking.

"_What?_" I asked. I was shocked. I didn't know she lived so far away. I thought she lived in my country. Gabriella looked at me confused.

"What's wrong with that? Where do you live?"

"I..."

"You...?" She looked at me.

"L.A." That was the only thing that came out of my mouth and in a whisper. She looked sad.

"L.A?" she repeated my last words.

"Yea L.A."

**End of POV**

**Gabi's POV**

I was upset but didn't know why. I mean I knew Troy one day and when I heard that he lived in L.A. I almost cried.

"How about we just have fun while we're here and not thinking about going home?" I suggested. He looked at me and nodded.

"I would like that" he answered. We both turned to each other and Troy grabbed me by the waist. He pulled me closer to him. I was confused for a second as he came closer to my face.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him and he smirked at me.

"Kissing you" The next thing I felt was his lips on mine...

**End of POV**

* * *

**I know it was bad and I'm sorry for that. Tell me what you think! If you have ideas you can tell me. Don't be shy I don't bite ;)**

**Oh yeah and I said that this one should be a way longer than the last Chapter but I wanted to upload something so... I'm new to this stuff so I apologize for it :) If I get 4+ Reviews I'll continue writing.  
**

**Much Love**

**JaSMiiN x3**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's note**

Okay I got a reproach that I copied the story. **That's not true.** I don't know how I can prove it but I really didn't copy it. I'm sorry if you say so but I never read a story like that on fanfiction. It can be true that there's a story like that.

Sure there's no point if I'd copy it but I really didn't copy! Again I don't know how I can prove it to you but the idea came up to me when I listened to the Song "Summer Love" by Justin Timberlake and yeah that's it.

If someone would came up to me and say "Hey that was my idea" I'd delete the story okay? So please don't get mad at me if I continue but right now I'm not sure if I want to.

Okay that's it I think...

**Much Love x3**


End file.
